El día mas feliz
by transgresor 3003
Summary: Una serie de acontecimientos, una historia que culminaría con una propuesta en un restaurante, Fic para el concurso del grupo "The latín house"


**"El dia más feliz"**

—¡Santo cielo!— Charlotte sólo miraba al joven arrodillado frente a ella, ahí en ese restaurante elegante de Nueva York, ese joven, que en ese momento, ahí le pedia su mano en matrimonio.

—¿Emm entonces aceptas? Di que si, me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo— la joven lo miraba, su ojos de cachorro, su lindo rostro, su inocencia.

Tal y como hacía ya varios años atras.

Ese día en particular, Charlotte miraba la vitrina de aquella tienda de ropa, mientras acomodaba los maniquíes, los cuales exhibían los últimos diseños de la temporada, era un día bastante flojo, cosa nada extraordinaria tomando en cuenta que era media semana. Bufo aburrida, mientras veía a un grupo de amigas pasar en frente de la tienda, Había conseguido aquel trabajo de medio tiempo debido a una amiga de su madre y la verdad es que no le gustaba mucho aquel trabajo, los diseños, los maniquíes, las cientos de chicas que llegaban y la miraban despectivamente le recordaban lo poco agraciada que era físicamente, sus amigas siempre le decían que aquellos ojos verdes y ese cabello eran hermosos pero, ¿A quien engañaba? No era, ni la más popular ni la más bonita. Suspiro pesadamente, mientras observaba los maniquíes y ahi, de repente, vio a un joven de cabellos rubios que la miraba atentamente, escondido como un cachorrito temeroso. Charlotte, se acercó a verlo sumamente confundida ante tal actitud, sin mas, se acercó y le preguntó curiosa.

—Emm disculpa, ¿Puedo ayudarte?— El joven, nervioso ante charlotte, se levantó y dijo algo nervioso:

—Emm pues...pues yo osea como que, emm, solo miraba, ya, ya sabes... jejeje— la chica no pudo evitar rreírse un poco ante el joven y su actitud, le pareció como un niño pequeño, además, era bastante guapo y bien parecido a la vista. El joven por su parte, solo se sonrojo ante la joven chica frente a él. —Emm... ¿Tienes ese suéter en mi talla?— dijo señalando un suéter negro en un maniquí, charlotte fue hacía un estante con más suéteres del mismo tipo y de inmediato, tomo uno que a su parecer, era de la talla del joven. Más cuando se dio la vuelta para mostrárselo al joven, este había desaparecido. Ella bifo molesta, ya era demasiado aguantar a un montón de chicas molestas y pretenciosas, como para ahora aguantar a indecisos o bromistas. Ella dobló la prenda de ropa y la volvió a colocar en su lugar, tras eso simplemente siguió con su trabajo.

Y así pasó el dia, ya en su hogar, pensó en aquel chico, por alguna razón, se le hacía conocido, sentía que lo había visto antes, aunque no recordaba bien donde, le pareció curioso el modo en el que se veia, bastante nervioso, ¿acaso ella lo había puesto así?

—No, es imposible, el es demasiado lindo para mi— se dijo a si misma mientras se acostaba a dormir. Después simplemente cerro los ojos, entregándose a Morfeo y quedándose dormida tras un día de trabajo duro.

Y al día siguiente, aquel joven nuevamente se encontraba en la tienda, al igual que el día anterior, el la miraba nervioso, y escondido detrás de un aparador de pantalones.

—Vaya eres tu de nuevo— le dijo Charlotte mientras acomodaba unas blusas —¿Y buscas algo en particular?.

—Emm yo... o sea como que no, emm... solo miro, gracias— dijo el joven mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba en dirección a la salida del local. Nuevamente, a la chica se le hizo sumamente rara la actitud del joven, fue entonces que decidió investigar un poco, tras unas cuantas preguntas a las demás empleadas de la tienda y a los guardias de seguridad del centro comercial, que averiguó que el joven era visitante asiduo del lugar y que este tenía otros hermanos y una hermana menor. El joven siempre visitaba las tiendas de ropa y de moda, pues era fanático de la moda. Charlotte escuchó con interés, más no le dio más importancia de la debida, su lógica le decía que el joven era simplemente un joven engreído y ya. Para Charlotte aquel joven solo era un muchacho mas, uno de los tantos de clientes que día a día iba a aquel local de ropa.

Pero lo comenzó a ver todos los dias, siempre, después de clases y durante sus horas laborales, lo veía ahi, siempre en el mismo pasillo donde ella estuviera, ya fuera ropa para niños, dama o caballero, incluso una vez lo vio en el área de lencería, cosa que le valió una salida por parte de él personal de seguridad. El chico siempre la miraba con aire extraño, como si la admirra y a la vez le tuviera miedo, Charlotte siempre lo miraba, y eso comenzó confundirla. Así que un día, decidida, decidió el averiguar la razón de aquel extraño comportamiento. Gracias a sus amigas y a sua compañeros supo el nombre de aquel chico, que era Loni, asimismo averiguó que al igual que ella estudiaban en la preparatoria de Royal Woods. El misterio lentamente se aclaraba. Al menos en cierto modo.

Y un dia, mientras acomodaba las prendas de dama en uno de los aparadores, entre las blusas y las camisetas, encontró aquel sobre, un sobre de color blanco con un corazón dibujado en el, Charlotte quedó confundida, y de inmediato miró aquella misteriosa carta. Al abrirla, se encontró con un mensaje, que al parecer, iba dirigido a ella.

Para la chica más linda

Te he admirado desde hace ya un tiempo,tu lindo pelo castaño y tus ojos cafés me emocionan, tu linda cara pecosa me enamoro desde el momento que te vi en el pasillo de damas

No me atrevo a decirte lo que siento de frente, pero aquí en esta carta te confieso mis sentimientos, espero y me corresponda

L

—¿Pero que?— dijo la chica, mientras leía aquella carta por cuarta vez, no podía creer que alguien se fijará en ella, ¿Era real? ¿Acaso esa carta era de aquel chico? Su corazón latía a mil por hora mientras se sonrojaba, miró a su alrededor, en ese momento nadie se encontraba alrededor. Ni siquiera aquel chico, más miró y vio afuera a una niña, de pelo largo y blanco, con blusa naranja Y una falda azul marino. La niña, al percatarse de que Charlotte la miraba, salió corriendo de ahi, Charlotte, sin dudarlo de inmediato, siguió a la extraña jovencita por el centro comercial, pese a su tamaño, la niña resultó ser más rápida y ágil, Charlotte simplemente no podía seguirle el paso.

—¡Hey tu, espera, detente!— decía la chica, mientras perseguía a la albina, la cual finalmente, logró perderse en el área de comida rápida. resignada, Charlotte solamente regreso a su trabajo, no sin antes comprar una soda para recuperarse, maldiciendo un poco su pésima condición física.

Esa noche, ella miraba la carta en su cuarto, la tuvo que leer y leer mil y una veces, pues para ella era inconcebible que alguien se fijará en ella, asimismo, se preguntaba quien era esa niña que salió corriendo al verla, ¿tenia que ver con esa carta? ¿acaso era de ella y era simplemente una broma? Las dudas asaltaban su mente. Tras una última revisión Charlotte se acostó a dormir

Y al día siguiente, Charlotte junto con sus amigos Beck y Dann, caminaban por los pasillos de la preparatoria, ese día, Charlotte tenía día libre, así que se decidió a ir junto con sus amigos al cine, a ver la película de "el cosechador". Mientras caminaban, los tres jóvenes conversaban acerca de su semana y sus vidas.

—Y bueno, Charlotte, dime ¿Que tal el trabajo? ¿Alguna chica o chico interesante ha ido?— pregunto Beck mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

—¡Puff! Las mismas Personas de siempre, Carl Pingrey y su actitud altanera, Los tontos gemelos de los Yates, Candy, la presumida hija del sujeto de la planta de tratamiento de aguas residuales, y...— Charlotte quedo en silencio al recordar al joven que durante un tiempo, había visto en la tienda y en aquella niña Albina. Sus amigos miraron confundidos a su amiga, mientras está sin darse cuenta se sonrojaba, pensando en la carta que había encontrado, preguntándose de nueva cuenta quien la había enviado.

—Emm tierra a Charlotte, ¿Amiga estas bien? Pregunto Dann mientras miraba a su amiga.

—Emm yo ¡Si, solo solo...emm!— respondió la joven apenada —Es solo que la semana ha sido muy pesada— tras eso, los tres simplemente siguieron caminando, hacia su ppróxima clase, no sin antes, ponerse de acuerdo para verse después de clases.

Y esa tarde, los tres jóvenes se dirigieron al cine, listos para comprar los boletos para la función de la tarde.

—Ok, Dann compra las entradas, yo voy y apartó los asientos para así evitar que nos los ganen, así que a ti te toca comprar las golosinas y las palomitas de maíz Charlotte— dijo Beck mientras se dirigía a la sala a apartar los lugares para los tres.

—Si si, ya se como hacerlo Beck— dijo la chica mientras se dirigía al puesto de golosinas dentro del cine, la chica de inmediato se formó en la fila, para su buena suerte, no era demasiado larga, y parecía avanzar rápido, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y comprobó cuanto dinero poseía.

"Veamos, los nachos con queso y doble jalapeño para Beck, palomitas extra grandes y soda de cereza para Dann, y para mi...Ummm chocolate" pensaba mientras contaba los dólares en sus manos, mientras, volteo a un lado, ahí una joven pareja de novios pasaba abrazada. Charlotte suspiro, se preguntaba que se sentiría tener un lindo novio que la cuidará y estuviera junto a ella. Aún recordaba el baile de graduación de la secundaria, el de sadie hawkins, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Dann, en todas, ella siempre habia estado sola. También recordó la desagradable broma de Carl Pingrey, la vez que le hizo pensar que el novio de Beatriz, "Bebé" Santiago estaba enamorado de ella, lo que casi le cuesta una golpiza por parte de la latina, aunque al final, las cosas terminaron bien.

"¿Y si esto es solo una broma más?" Pensó preocupada, "¿Si esa niña y ese chico están con Carl Pingrey o con esa engreída niña Candy?" Una pequeña lágrima se vio asomarse en sus ojos, si eso era de seguro, la niña debía ser amiga o novia de Candy y el joven amigo de Carl.

—¿Señorita, disculpe?— escuchó de repente, —¿Podria tomar su pedido?— Charlotte miró al frente donde el encargado de el área de golosinas miraba extrañado.

—Emm... Yo si, unos nachos con queso y jalapeño extra, palomitas extra grandes y soda de cereza y... Tres barras de chocolate por favor— dijo La joven mientras se limpiaba discretamente sus lágrimas.

Ya dentro de la sala de cine, Charlotte se sentó junto a Dann, mientras que Beck se encontraba hasta el extremo derecho, tras entregar las golosinas, los tres se dispusieron a ver la película. Y Charlotte,se dispuso a disipar de su mente aquellos pensamientos que la hacian sentir mal

Así pasó un buen rato, Charlotte, vio aquella película, más que terrorífica, bastante aburrida, no era nada que no hubiera visto antes en películas parecidas, "pesadilla en la calle elmore" y "El proyecto de la bruja de beach city" le parecieron mejores, Se reía un poco al escuchar los gritos de las chicas en la sala, y casi suelta una sonora carcajada al ver a Beck asustarse y derramar la soda de cereza sobre Dann. Miró al frente, ahí, una joven, abrazaba asustada a su novio, mientras en la pantalla, el villano principal perseguía a un joven por un campo árido de calabazas.

"Suertuda" pensó mientras mordía lo que quedaba de su segunda barra de chocolate, miró hacia las butacas de enfrente, las más cercanas a la pantalla y ahi, pudo observar a una chica, la cual parecía estar encogiéndose de miedo en su asiento. La miró con detenimiento, a pesar de la oscuridad y de lo lejos, no tardó en reconocer aquella cabellera blanca, era la niña de la tienda, la de aquella carta. Se asombro al verla ahí, más a su ve, era el momento de averiguar el malvado plan en su contra. Sólo debía esperar que terminara la película y de inmediato la atraparía, afuera de la sala. Mordió su chocolate, decidida a poner a esos bromistas en su lugar.

Tras terminar la película, todos comenzaron a salir de la sala, ya afuera de la sala de cine, Dann, solo miraba sus pantalones manchados de soda y recriminando a su amigo.

—¡Beck, esos eran mis pantalones favoritos!— dijo Dann enojado, mientras Charlotte reia, después la joven miró a la gente salir, esperando a la albina.

—Hey Charlotte, ¿vienes?— pregunto Beck, mientras avanzaban con dirección a la salida, más Charlotte respondió.

—Emm adelantense, tengo algo que arreglar.

—De acuerdo chazz, iremos a los sanitarios, te esperamos en la entrada del cine— le dijo Dann. una vez que los jóvenes se fueron, Charlotte solo espero aafuera de la sala mientras la gente salía, tras un rato, la joven albina salio, de la sala, temblando de miedo, y bastante asustada, era más que obvio que la película había sido demasiado para la chica. Charlotte entonces, la tomo por los hombros, sorprendiéndola y de inmediato la confrontó.

—Muy bien niña,dime, ¿Quien te pago para que me dieras esa carta?— le dijo al la niña que, miraba a Charlotte confundida y asustada. —Dime ¡Ahora!.

—Yo...yo— dijo la niña nerviosa. más Charlotte no cedio.

—¿Ese chico es tu cómplice? ¿Vienen de parte de Pingrey o de los Yates?.

—!Espera tranquila!— dijo la joven ya bastante nerviosa —Si si yo dejé esa carta, pero no es lo que piensas, es de alguien, a alguien que le gustas mucho.

—¡No me hagas reír! ¿A quien podría gustarle?— dijo Charlotte casi llorando, odiaba que jugarán con ella con sus sentimientos.

—¿Linka?— se escuchó de repente, Charlotte volteo y ahí detrás de ella, se encontraba aquel chico rubio, que miraba a ambas chicas confundido. Charlotte de inmediato se acercó y lo confrontó también

—¿Y tu de seguro eres amigo de Carl Pingrey verdad?— Loni solo miró a la joven confundido y asustado, no sabía que pasaba.

—Emm o sea, como que no, yo.. yo vine por mi hermanita, me pidió que la recogiera y... y.. pues no le habló a Pingrey, mi hermano lo odia por una broma con su novia Bebé.

—Espera, ¿Tu eres hermano de lo..lo?.

—Loki, si— dijo nervioso el muchacho, más Charlotte lo volvió a interrogar.

—¿Porque haces esto?, ¿porque me ilusionas?, ¿Que ganas al burlarte de mi?— le preguntó Charlotte con lágrimas en los ojos, Loni la miró y se acercó a ella, jamás le había gustado ver a alguien llorar por su causa y mucho menos a una chica. Trago saliva y de inmediato, dijo lo que le había querido decir desde hacía ya tiempo.

—porque...porque ¡Porque me gustas mucho! Eres linda, y...amable y trabajas en el mejor sitio del mundo, me gustan tus ojos, tu pelo, el modo en que te vistes ¡Me gustas mucho Charlotte!— grito el joven ya bastante nervioso. Charlotte lo escucho y se sonrojó.

—¿De de verdad?— Loni le respondió:

—Si si me gustas, ¡por favor, se mi novia!— en el cine,todos quedaron sorprendidos por aquella muy ruidosa declaración de amor.

—¿La carta... la carta niñera mentira entonces verdad?— le pregunto Charlotte algo temerosa de la respuesta.

—O sea cómo que no, pero no se como la tienes si no la entrege... no tenía el valor de hacerlo, por miedo a que me rechazaras— en ese momento, Linka se acercó y respondió algo temerosa:

—Yo lo hice Loni, vi que tenías miedo y decidí entregarla por ti, pero jamás esperé que ella me descubriera lo lamento mucho hermano— Loni la miró algo enojado de principio, más no podía enojarse con su adorada hermana menor. La abrazo y después volteo a ver a Charlotte, que sólo miraba con asombro en su rostro.

—Em yo... osea como que lo llamento, jamás quise lastimarte ni molestarte, emm nos vemos— Loni, algo decepcionado, tomo a su hermana de la mano y se dispuso a salir de ahi, cuando diobla media vuelta, sintió un tirón en su suéter y al voltear, vioba Charlotte que lo miraba sonrojada.

—Si, si aceptó ser tu novia, pero espero que no sea una broma o si no...— en el rostro de Loni se dibujo una sonrisa al escuchar que la chica que tanto le gustaba, lo había aceptado, en ese momento, el era el chico más feliz del mundo.

Y años después, esa misma alegría se repitió en aquel restaurante.

—Si ¡Si si si!, ¡Si aceptó ser tu esposa Loni!— de inmediato ambos se abrazaron y se dieron un largo beso, aalrededor, los demás comensales aplaudían ante esa hermosa escena. Tras ese beso, Charlotte lo miro y vio al chico que hace años, le hizo cambiar su visión sobre el amor y sobre ella misma.

—Aun recuerdo cuando me preguntaste sobre ese suéter negro— y entonces, ella abrazo a su futuro esposo.

 **Fic para el reto del grupo de "The latín house" un fic pequeño pero espero y sea de su agrado, sin más me despido y espero y esté fic sea del nivel para este reto, saludos y suerte.**


End file.
